Mashed Potato Time
'"Mashed Potato Time"' by ''Dee Dee Sharp is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox 360 DLC) and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer 'Original' The dancer is a woman who is wearing a pink and blue dress and shoes, and has pink short hair. She looks like a 1980s homecook. 'Remake' No visible differences are shown, except for the fact that the dancer seems to be more realistic, and that she is in a slightly lighter hue. potato_coach_1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 Remake Potato coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Now Remake Background Just Dance The routine takes place in front of a blue animated curtain with many cherries on it, and a red line at its bottom. If you look closely, you can notice that the curtain slightly moves a bit. Just Dance 3 In this version, the curtain is replaced by a dark blue wall with many mirrors. The cherries are hanging on them and they sway at the beat of the song. Just Dance Now The background is the same from the Just Dance 3 version. However, the cherries now glow every beat. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same; they are not available in Just Dance. Both: Swing your right hand down, as if to wipe away sweat. Potato gm1.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Mashed Potato Time appears in the following Mashup: * We No Speak Americano Trivia *This is the only Dee Dee Sharp song in the series. *This is one of the slowest routines in Just Dance, in fact this is the only Just Dance routine where difficulty and effort are both 1. *This is one of the oldest songs in the first game. * The song is referenced in Land Of 1000 Dances. * The original version has 26 pictograms, making it the song with the fewest amount of pictograms in the original Just Dance game. However the Just Dance 3 version only has 20 making it the song with least amount of pictograms on Just Dance 3, thus holding two records. ** Also, due to the pictograms in the Just Dance Now pictogram sprite having about 7 props, this song holds the record for having the most props than any other song in the Just Dance series. ** The new Just Dance Now pictograms have also been remade to represent common house chores done during the routine. * The dancer seems to be angry at the end, as she is seen tearing off her apron. ** This seems to be because she is doing all house chores by herself. ** In Just Dance, the apron disappears, while in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now it's still visible. * In Just Dance Now, the song is mistakenly placed between Party Rock Anthem''and ''Pound The Alarm; this may be because its code name is Potato. ''However, this has later been fixed. * ''Just Dance ''and Just Dance 3'' has a lyric error: a line reads Feel it in your feet now instead of Peel it to me now. This was later fixed in Just Dance Now. '' * In ''Just Dance Now, ''the first and third time "''Hmm" is said, its not highlighted. Also, when "Peel it to me now" is said, "''now" ''is not highlighted, despite still being sung. Gallery Tex1_256x256_dfb7ff6b45e3ac60_14.png|Mashed Potato Time potato_thumb@2x.jpg|Mashed Potato Time (JD3) Potato.jpg|Mashed Potato Time (NOW) PotatoMenu.png Potatopictos.png|Pictograms 459.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time Just Dance - Dee Dee Sharp - It's Mashed Potato Time (Wii on Wii U) Just Dance 3 Mashed Potato Time, Dee Dee Sharp (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just_Dance_Now_-_Mashed_Potato_Time_5* References Site Navigation ru:Mashed Potato Time Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:60's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Lyrics Errors Category:XBOX DLC Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser